Le journal de Nyna
by True Blood Harris
Summary: Tout allait bien dans la vie de Nyna, jusqu'au jour où Katrina a tout emporté sur son passage, son père, sa vie, ses repères ... Inspiré d'un passage du Tome 8 où Alcide prend finalement le contrôle de la meute de Shreveport.


Univers : La communauté du sud  
Rating : tout public, couples femme/femme et homme/femme.  
Titre : Katrina  
Résumé : Tout allait bien pour Nyna Harper avant Katrina. Fille aimée du chef de la meute de l'est de Ste-Catherine, elle a vu sa vie bouleversée par l'arrivée de Katrina.  
Auteur : Sookie

Extraits du Journal personnel de Nyna Harper.  
_  
28 août 2005,_

__

23 heures.  
Des vents violents, apportés par l'ouragan ont déjà arraché les toits et les arbres les plus frêles. Notre père est absent depuis un moment déjà. Il est parti aider Maryann, elle et son mari ont été pris dans un accident de voiture. Je suis morte de peur. Je ne le montre pas. Je dois être forte. Pour Jonathan, Il a seulement 14 ans. Sa Première Lune ne date que de 2 mois.  
Je déteste ça. Je suis impuissante. Si au moins j'avais quelqu'un à combattre. Mais tout ce que je peux faire contre Katrina, c'est renforcer les fenêtres, préparer des réserves, m'enfermer dans l'abri avec mon frère et sa mère et prier.

Minuit.  
Si je n'avais pas ce journal, je crois que je deviendrais folle. Je regarde Priscilla et j'admire son calme. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimée et pour tout dire, elle me le rendait bien. Elle aurait voulu être la seule et l'unique pour mon père. Mais un chef de meute a un devoir envers les siens. J'avais été le fruit de sa victoire, le jour où il avait accédé au statut de chef de meute et si ma mère ne compte pas plus que n'importe quel autre loup de la meute à ses yeux, il m'a toujours aimée moi.  
Mon portable sonne.

Une heure.  
Il ne reviendra pas. Il m'a envoyé un message : « joyeux anniversaire ma Nyna. Embrasse Jonathan. Je vous aime. »  
Le vent se fait plus fort à l'extérieur. Je prie. Je prie et je pleure.

30 août 2005

Tôt le matin.  
Nous sommes en vie. Tous les trois. Papa n'est pas rentré. Priscilla a prit les choses en main. Jonathan semble être en état de choc. Assise à côté de lui, je regarde les membres de la meute arriver, un par un. J'espère que Lucie s'en est sortie.

31 août 2005

Je n'ai pas eu le courage de reprendre ce journal hier.  
Papa est mort. Maryann nous a rejoints dans l'après-midi hier. Il a réussi à la sauver. Mais un arbre est tombé sur la voiture alors qu'il tentait d'aider Tom. Il aurait dit que c'était au mieux. Qu'il fallait conserver les femelles. Et en temps que membre de la meute, j'approuvais. Mais en tant que sa fille…  
En tout, 18 loups ont regagnés cette maison. Je continue à espérer qu'il y en aura d'autres. Lucie n'est toujours pas arrivée.  
Un quinzaine de bougies brillent sur la table de salon, la seule pièce de la maison qui soit encore à peu près habitable. Une par absent. Mais le comté de Ste Catherine n'est pas un petit territoire. Il y a encore de l'espoir.

[…]

6 septembre

Priscilla semble avoir prit le pouvoir au sein de la meute. Certes, elle n'a encore contraint personne à lui prêter allégeance. Mais tous lui obéissent. Nous venons de passer plusieurs jours à rechercher les derniers membres de la meute, aidant les secouristes à fouiller les décombres. Sur quinze manquant, nous n'en avons trouvés que 3.  
Lucie est parmi eux. Je suis soulagée à un point que je n'arrive pas à le retransmettre à travers de simples mots. Si mon père avait su à quel point nous étions proches… Il aurait certainement chassée Lucie de son territoire, et moi, moi je serais déjà certainement mariée.

[…]

15 septembre

Notre jardin est désormais un vrai campement. Nos mâles sont partis aider leurs proches et leur famille. Mais la reconstruction prendra des semaines, voir des mois.  
Hier encore, John Peers est arrivé ici, nous redonnant l'espoir que peut-être encore, nous pourrions revoir les nôtres.

19 septembre

Priscilla est au courant. Pour Lucie et moi je veux dire. Hier soir, elle nous a surprises dans la tente que nous nous étions attribuée. Elle n'a rien dit. Mais le regard qu'elle m'a lancé en partant valait tous les discours du monde.  
Sur le coup, ça m'a fait mal. Mal de savoir que la mort de mon père n'avait rien changé à son comportement. Mal de voir cette haine dans son regard, mal d'y voir le reflet de sa victoire.  
Maintenant, je me rends compte à quel point ça ne compte pas finalement. Ca m'étonnerait qu'elle puisse faire grand-chose contre moi. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle reste une femelle. Elle ne deviendra pas chef de meute. Peu importe son influence du moment…

[…]

5 octobre

La maison est à peu près habitable. Du moins nous avons un toit en plastique, l'eau courante, l'électricité, et depuis peu, internet. Quelques uns des membres de la meute sont partis puis revenus. Priscilla veut nous voir, je pars à la recherche de mon frère, qui s'isole de plus en plus récemment. Il traverse une passe difficile, que nous avons tous connu un jour. Seulement il a aussi perdu son père. Lors de sa troisième lune, nous avons tous chassé en petits groupes, pour éviter de trop attirer l'attention. Il a besoin d'être guidé et peu importe combien j'essaierai, c'est un loup Alpha dont il a besoin.

Plus tard.  
Cette femme est complètement dingue ! Mais le pire, c'est que tous l'approuvent… Enfin tous sauf Morris. Mais il n'est plus là pour en parler. Cet ouragan n'a pas que balayé, nos vies et nos espoirs. Il semble aussi avoir emporté nos coutumes avec lui.  
Priscilla est une louve extraordinaire, c'est certainement ce qui a attiré l'attention de mon père, mais elle vient de prouver qu'elle était l'égal d'un mâle ! Un sacré choc pour tout le monde… Voilà à peu près ce qui c'est passé cet après midi :

Aux alentours de 14 heures, tous les membres de la meute étaient réunis dans notre cour, pensant probablement assister à l'élection d'un nouveau chef de meute, depuis un mois et demi que ma belle-mère remplissait ce rôle… Mais à la surprise générale, elle n'a pas parlé d'abandonner sa charge et nous a dit ces mots que je tente de retranscrire aussi fidèlement que possible :

« Mes frères, mes sœurs, écoutez-moi !  
Le jour de la Grande Révélation est proche, mais notre territoire n'est plus ! Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'apparaître ainsi vulnérables aux yeux du monde ! Nous nous devons de faire honneur à notre race et nous montrer plus fort que jamais !  
Katrina nous a arraché des êtres chers, nos pères, nos frères, nos compagnons, mais tous ici nous devons avancer, en leur mémoire et pour nous-mêmes !  
Nous ne pouvons rester sur un territoire dévasté, à camper dans nos jardins à attendre, la queue entre les jambes, que l'on daigne nous tendre la main !  
C'est pourquoi nous allons quitter cette terre pour une autre, plus riche et plus prospère, mais sans jamais nous soumettre ! Nous resterons forts et unis face aux obstacles !  
Loups de Ste-Catherine, m'entendez-vous ? »

Un grand silence a alors suivi. C'est cet instant que Morris a choisi pour se manifester.

« Je ne t'entend pas. Femme. »

Je ne sais pas si c'est le ton qu'il a employé ou simplement l'affront qu'il faisait à son discours qui a rendu Priscilla hors d'elle, mais elle a bondit vers lui, se transformant alors même qu'elle était dans les airs, des lambeaux de ses vêtements pendant à sa fourrure. Il n'y a pas à dire, c'est une sacré louve. Et elle a un certain don pour les entrées, fracassantes.  
Morris était plutôt costaud, autant sous une forme que l'autre. Mais il n'avait jamais été une lumière. Alors que Priscilla…  
Il est mort. Elle lui a déchiqueté les tendons avant de lui sauter à la gorge, et lui la briser. Il s'est défendu, certes. Mais ça n'a pas été suffisant.  
Reprenant forme humaine, la bouche encore dégoulinante de sang, elle a reposée sa question.

« M'entendez-vous ? »

Jonathan fut le premier à répondre, et si le reste des mâles a eu du mal à accepter la prise de position d'une femelle en temps que leur chef de meute, ils ont obtempérés.  
Je les soupçonne d'attendre une occasion plus propice de prendre leur revanche. Ce n'est pas dans l'ordre des choses, mais ils sont en infériorités et avouons-le, le plan de Priscilla tient la route. Pour l'instant.

[…]

18 octobre

Le plan de Priscilla est simple : envoyer deux mâles rejoindre son frère à Shreveport, intégrer la meute locale et en éliminer quelques femelles clefs, pour agrandir le fossé qui séparait déjà les deux clans opposés de cette meute et attendre qu'ils s'entretuent.  
Les femelles sont trop importantes et si tant est que l'on choisisse les bonnes, leur mort les mènerait à leur perte. Les idiots.

21 octobre

_Ca fait deux semaines que le plan de Priscilla a été mis en place. Nous avons élu domicile dans un immeuble désaffecté à l'extérieur de la ville depuis peu. Nous avons attendu la nouvelle lune avant de prendre position.  
Cet après-midi, elle nous a annoncé que son frère l'avait informée d'une rencontre entre les deux clans de Shreveport. Malgré l'atrocité de nos actes, nos actes car nous avions tous accepté de la suivre, je sentais l'excitation et la fébrilité me gagner. J'aimais me battre, peu importe la forme que j'empruntais alors.  
Jonathan est venu me voir il y a quelques minutes. Il voulait que je parle à sa mère. Pour la convaincre de le laisser se battre. Je crois l'avoir convaincu de la justesse de l'interdiction de Priscilla. Il est trop jeune. Il ne maîtrise pas encore toutes ses capacités. Et soyons honnête, depuis que notre père est mort, je suis devenue une louve tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Elle ne m'aurait pas écoutée. Et si ça se trouve, nous n'auront même pas à nous battre. Pas sérieusement. Sur les 28 membres de la meute, seuls 23 sont en âge de se battre et les femelles les plus âgées resteront pour garder les petits. Nous serons donc 20 ce soir.  
J'arrête d'écrire. Lucie arrive. Nous avons à parler._

******

La meute attendait sur un toit, surplombant le lieu, où, d'après Cal, la rencontre devrait avoir lieu. A l'avant, Priscilla et trois des mâles observaient la scène qui se jouait en bas et dont la plupart de la conversation venait à nos oreilles. Ils auraient mieux entendu sous notre forme animale. Mais ils ne pouvaient prendre le risque que leur odeur les trahisse. C'est donc aussi prêts à se transformer que possible, qu'ils attendaient la suite des évènements.  
Un peu à l'écart des autres, Nyna et Lucie ne se quittaient pas, leurs mains jointes à l'image de leurs regards, qui ne cessaient de se chercher et de s'accrocher. Elles savaient quelles options s'offraient à elles et aucune ne pouvait les satisfaire pleinement. Lucie était la plus fragile des deux, elle était une combattante acharnée, mais son côté humain était trop sensible. Nyna le savait. Elle la protègerait. Peu importe ce que ça impliquerait.

-Mais alors où est ma femme ? a grondé une voix dans la ruelle.  
-Morte et enterrée, et je suis prête à la remplacer, est alors intervenue Priscilla, se dévoilant, entourée des trois mâles. Quant à Cal, il est à moi.

D'un même mouvement, les loups, le Changeling et l'humaine qui se trouvait avec eux levèrent la tête comme un seul homme.  
Un moment, son apparition a failli faire éclater le conflit entre les deux clans. Mais ça n'a pas marché.  
Sentant le danger qui planait sur son frère, elle a du paniquer un instant pour tenter de le protéger et a déclaré bêtement :

-Cal est mon frère. Et vous n'avez pas intérêt à toucher un seul cheveu de sa tête ni même à un seul poil de sa fourrure.

Mais en déclarant cela, elle a signé son arrêt de mort et dans un cri de rage elle a sauté du toit, le cri se transformant en hurlement alors qu'elle se métamorphosait, suivi de ses troupes. Ce n'était pas le combat qu'ils avaient prévu. Mais ce serait ainsi.  
Un rugissement a figé les loups, comme s'ils avaient été victime de quelque sortilège. La meute de Ste Catherine a perdu deux loups en ne ressaisissant pas assez vite. Ils avaient désormais plus de 20 loups et un lion contre eux…

[...]

Ils avaient perdu. A genoux, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, Nyna et Lucy observait d'un œil vide le spectacle qui s'offrait à elles. Des monceaux de corps, blessés ou sans vie se détachaient autour de ceux qui avaient été des cibles de choix : les chefs de clan et le lion. Une blonde, la seule véritable humaine présente, s'approcha de l'un d'eux, leur chef, afin de l'examiner. Elle a cherché son pouls, dans son cou, sur son bras, allant même jusqu'à poser la main sur son cœur.

-C'est fini, a-t-elle finalement déclaré.

Une symphonie de hurlements envahit alors la ruelle. Heureusement qu'il s'agissait d'un quartier désaffecté… Le rival de Furnan enjamba alors le corps sans vie de Priscilla, la frappant au passage. Nyna tressailli, en entendant un grognement à sa droite. Contre les ordres de sa mère, Jonathan les avaient rejoints au milieu du combat. L'homme s'est agenouillé en inclinant la tête face au corps de celui qu'il avait tant haït, lui rendant l'hommage du à son rang. Se relevant, il a alors fermement proclamé qu'il était désormais chef de cette meute, et clairement, nous devions nous soumettre.  
Trop choqué pour encore protester, Jonathan a regardé ses frères se faire exécuter devant ses yeux, ne sentant même pas la main de sa sœur, glissée dans la sienne et qui enfonçait ses ongles dans ses chairs, retenant difficilement ses cris. Mais elle devait être forte. Pour Jonathan et pour Lucy.

-Venez, a-t-elle discrètement mais fermement déclaré. Taisez-vous, inclinez-vous et par pitié ne faites rien de stupide. Quoique je dise.  
-Nyna, fit Lucy d'une voix suppliante.  
-Silence. Allons-y.

Se trainant plus que marchant, tous les trois sont alors allé s'agenouiller devant Léonard, puisque que c'est ainsi que tous l'appelaient, présentant leur gorge découverte en guise de soumission.  
Nyna pariait sur le fait que la mort des femelles de cette meute devait être compensée et que Jonathan, encore jeune, serait accepté.

*********

_18 août 2006 _

_Cela fait trois jours que Arthur Jr est né et je reprends ce journal pour la première fois depuis cette nuit d'octobre où nous sommes partis nous battre. Lucy vient de partir. Elle a mit longtemps à accepter mon geste. Mais jamais elle n'aurait supporté d'être ainsi l'objet d'un homme, d'un loup, porté par son sentiment de victoire et de supériorité. J'avais enduré cela avec un calme apparent , masquant mes sentiments pour rendre cela mois dur.  
Toujours pour elle et pour Jonathan. Ma famille._

********  
Reposant son journal, Nyna se leva pour observer son fils endormi.**  
**


End file.
